The invention applies particularly but not exclusively to such tubes which are flexible and which are intended to transport gaseous fluids, among others in automobiles for transporting air in the internal combustion engine or the passenger space. In this application the tubes, while being impervious to liquids, are porous in order to allow gas passage, thus attenuating the transmission of noises.